1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recipe comparison system for manufacturing equipment, and particularly to a recipe comparison system having recipe management ability in both an offline accessing mode and an online operating mode, so as to prevent wrong lot processing caused by an illegal recipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing equipment, for example, semiconductor-manufacturing equipment, high yield and maintaining the high quality of the products is a primary aim.
In a foundry factory with a high product mix, the process engineers must fine-tune many equipment product recipes either daily or weekly. Process engineers also need to test new product recipes to improve yield. During the fine-tuning process, a single small mistake can result in major setbacks. Large amounts of wafers either may be of low yield or have to be scrapped.
In conventional manufacturing equipment, due to the lack of any mechanism for automatic recipe comparison or mechanism of recipe cross-reference among different machines of the same equipment type, there is distinct potential for the above-described problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic mechanism for comparing equipment recipe content before processing in both offline accessing and online operating modes, to prevent mistakes. Another object of the present invention is to provide recipe cross-reference among differently configured equipment units in the offline-accessing mode, thus making recipe management more efficient.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a recipe comparison system having recipe management ability in both offline accessing and online operating modes. The recipe comparison system includes an equipment server, an analysis module, and a recipe management module.
In this recipe comparison system, the analysis module is coupled to the equipment server, and the recipe management module is coupled to the analysis module. The equipment server receives an upload signal, then sends a recipe to the analysis module based on the upload signal. The analysis module then parses the recipe into internal-format-data according to a parsing rule, and outputs the internal-format-data to the recipe management module.
If the recipe comparison system is in offline-accessing mode, the recipe management module checks whether the internal-format-data obeys a specification definition. If the recipe comparison system is in online-operating mode, the recipe management module compares the internal-format-data with a standard recipe stored in a storage module.